Residential decks comprise one of the more popular features of homes. Such decks are commonly connected to residences and provide outdoor living space for residents of homes and their guests. The may be entirely open, covered by roofs, or enclosed by screens or other walls.
Decks are typically constructed of wood that has been treated to prevent decay and insect damage. Generally, 4″×4″ or larger treated wooden posts are supported on concrete footings and support a treated wood-framed platform. The platform is commonly formed from an array of wooden joists, bridging, outer bands and ledgers connected together and supported on one or more girders that rest on the wooden posts. Planks comprising treated wood are commonly secured to the platform to provide the finished surface. Wooden handrails are sometimes employed about portions of the deck, and wooden stairs or steps are commonly used to provide ingress and egress for the deck.
While treated wood is durable, regular cleaning and waterproofing is generally needed for appearance purposes, at least. In some cases, recycled polymer-based or other man-made decking materials are used. These materials do not generally require waterproofing. Frequent cleaning may not be required because mold and mildew, for example, do not tend to feed on the polymeric material. However, such man-made materials, particularly the polymer-based materials, are known to sometimes exhibit localized swelling and unsightly “blousing” of fibers near holes where fasteners are inserted through visible surfaces of the polymer-based planks. This is true even when the holes are countersunk or counter-bored. Splitting and distortion may occur in treated wood posts and girders, for example, and may sometimes require replacement of posts or other elements of the wooden deck.
Deck structures of more durable and stable materials would alleviate some of the aforementioned problems that occur with wooden decks.